


The Breeze that Blows Between Us

by freedxm



Category: American Revolution - Fandom
Genre: 1804, American Revolution, Hamilton death day, History, John Laurens - Freeform, John Laurens POV, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, duel, kinda short, lol ham died, not hamilton the musical, rev war, whatta loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedxm/pseuds/freedxm
Summary: "I feel my chest swell, my body goes to shiver, though even now I am helpless, for I am just breath, and he is a man. And a lost man at that, one who cannot hear me through our separate worlds, though I yell and scream and beg. I wish to weep but I cannot; never had I known hell was this cruel a torture. "





	The Breeze that Blows Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> In Laurens' POV!

     There's a stench in the air that was supposed to die out with the heat of war, but the wind carries it overhead and I wonder how I learned to smell again. At first, it is peaceful, the clearing is at bay, and the trees frame the patch. The moment is bliss, but I learn to question my thoughts as soon as I see his face.  
     His complexion is older now, physically outlined in fatigue and a congressman’s stress. His hair greys, smile sinks, glasses frame his nose, and his cheeks are creased. Yet he’s still just as recognizable, despite the missing piece in his eye, though a shroud has taken hold of his irises; I can only wonder why. A longing part of me urges to soothe it, to grasp his face once more- to speak his name. With memories finding their way to me, I attempt to reach out for him. “Alexander-”  
     I’m cut off as he starts to take his paces; only then do I see the other man.  
     Again, a face; it’s familiar, yes, but I do not know much of it- at least not like the back of my hand. I stand still, only able to watch from afar as he stomps farther and farther away. My feet are locked sternly to the ground, there is nothing I can do, my investigation is in vain. What is left of my soul twists in agony. The birds stand still, the trees seem to close in, and the once peaceful arena feels cramped as they pace. I am stuck in the middle of their shooting range.  
     Time has gone slow, but I fear too much of it running out. Yet both men have turned around, their eyes dull and determined. I can hardly breathe, but with all that is in me, I stare at Alexander. “Please..” I choke out, my voice hushed and hoarse, “Don’t do this.” He does not listen. I speak again. “You don’t understand what you’re doing here. To hell with honor for once-- your life is more important, your legacy can wait.” I feel my chest swell, my body goes to shiver, though even now I am helpless, for I am just breath, and he is a man. And a lost man at that, one who cannot hear me through our separate worlds, though I yell and scream and beg. I wish to weep but I cannot; never had I known hell was this cruel a torture.  
     In moments, he was bound to join me here, on some plain of existence- and oh! I would speak to him again, and once more may we laugh and touch- though the thought is sweet, even I would not wish him damned too soon. So I let my unbearing impulse take hold of me, and with speed, I was letting myself fall into his arms. My blurred hands fall loosely on his back, arms circling his neck, face meeting his shoulder, and my knees wish to grab hold of the earth. “Don’t do this.” I gasp.  
     And as I try to breathe, as I clench his form with all that is in me- something breaks free. Something is soft in my ear, intended or not. The second lays split, beating on as if fractured- and I hear it. I /hear/ him, voice soft and whisper-like. His tone is gentle and fearless, but not of a man undefeated- but rather, one that is homebound. I tremble.  
      _“...The stars and pale moonlight,_  
      _Lay swift on your eyes,_  
      _Yet your figure is painted of_  
      _Blood, sweat, and pride_  
      _Through anger and fear,_  
      _Do not forget my dear love,_  
      _Like dusk after dawn_  
      _This war will be won,_  
      _And despite the roars of the seashore and tide_  
      _Remember of me,_  
      _Right here by your side_  
      _Despite odds_  
      _Despite laws-_  
      _I love you, my dear Jacky,_  
      _And the stars in your eyes._  
      _My home is with you-_  
      _And will be for all  
_       _of my life._

__

_____ _

____

      I’m coming. “  
      He raises his pistol and the bullet flies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to publishing on AO3, so sorry if this is short! Thank you to everyone who read it, and I hope you enjoyed it somewhat! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or anything! Thank you! <3  
> (Also I'm sorry if the title is weird? Or bad? I dunno, oops.)


End file.
